I Never wanted this
by sesshomaru's one an only
Summary: sess/kag Walking on the boardes of the wastern lands sesshomaru heard singing, going to ckeck it out sesshomaru found out that is was none other then his brothers wench singing, what happends when she is in heat and so is he...not that good at summars.rea
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! _**

**_

* * *

_**

Sesshomaru sat at his study desk in his castle, he was in heat and it would not be wise to stay in the castle any longer, for fear that he might take young rin. Rin had grown into a beautiful young lady, but no matter he still thought of her as his own. "Jaken." Seshomaru called to his companion.

"Yes mi'lord." Jaken said with a low bow.

"You are to watch rin; this sesshomaru is in heat and will be leaving the castle." Sesshomaru said as he walked out his study. "Yes mi'lord."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome was in the hot spring taking a bath, she was also crying. Upon arriving in this era, kagome had caught inuyasha and kikyo rutting on the forest floor. Why does he always do that to her, she loved him so much that she could not even love another, yet he would never return the feelings.

Kagome sat in the hot springs, even thought she was to be as strong as Midoriko she was still weak in the heart for one stupid hanyou, and to make things worse he was staying away from her because she was in heat, she was able to mask her sent so that no demons cold not sense it, unless you were as powerful a sesshomaru.

Then again she had nothing to worry about, because she did not love him and he did not like humans. Kagome sat at the hot spring sinning.

**How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.**

**Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru was walking along the borders of his lands when he heard her singing, he would know her voice from anywhere. When the travelled together to defeat naraku, she would always sing when she was taking a bath with her sister/friend sango. He had taken a liking in the miko, but she would see no one but the idiotic half-breed who had hurt her many times.

Of course he did not tell her, she had no reason to know since she would only see him as a monster, she such a pure miko would never be able to love someone such as him, sesshomaru thought making his way to the hot spring. When he got there the sight that might him left him breathless, there she was in all her naked glory dancing as she sang her song.

**Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**

Kagome sang her song not taking note that she had a visitor, her hair now reaching her butt was clinging onto her body, and she was dancing in the moon light. Sesshomaru's beast roared for him to take her as his own.

"_**I demand that you take her as ours." **_

"_I cannot, she is in love with the half-breed." _

"_**It does not matter; she will be mine if I have to do it myself." **_

"_You can't, I do not wish for her to hate us, I will do I, if she denies us then so be it." _

"_**She will not deny us because I will not let her." **_And with that his beast was gone, sesshomaru walked up to kagome and stood at the edge of the spring. Kagome felt a powerful aura come up to her and spin around to see sesshomaru looking at her. "Is there something I can help you with sesshomaru?"

"_You have no idea miko."_ "This sesshomaru heard singing and came to find out who is was."

"Well you have found me now-"Before kagome could finish her sentence, sesshomaru had planted his lips on hers. Kagome stood there shock, _"why is he doing this? Does he not like humans?" _kagome felt sessomaru's hand run down her sides. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, sesshomaru deepened the kiss, she moaned with pleasure and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sweeping his tongue inside to taste her. Heavy breaths and a ragging heart rate echoed through Kagome's head as Sesshomaru lowered them onto the ground.

"_no I don't love him; I can't do this with him."_ Kagome's mind yell but her body would not listen. "Sesshomaru…no stop." kagome said between gasped. Sesshomaru would have none of this; he would not stop not when he had her. He pinned one of his legs between hers and he assaulted her lips with a passionate kisses.

**Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.**

**Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.**

Breaking away from her lips, sesshomaru placed small kisses down her jaw and her neck, following a line to her collar bone. Kagome throw her head back and moaned his name "sesshomaru…please stop" A deep growl of desire broke from Sesshomaru's throat as he pressed his hard member against her, letting her feel his physical need. The girl moaned in response, her lips open and closing as she clutched his back, digging her fingers in, this is not what she wanted, but yet her body would not hear her call, maybe it's because she was in heat, maybe she just wanted to get the image of inuyasha and kikyo having sex out of her head.

He heard her say no but he didn't care, he finally had her and he was not gonna let her go, he would have his way with her just this once and maybe, just maybe he might forget that he loved her. Kagome felt him position himself at her entrance and gasped, this is it, he was going to take her virginity even if she said no.

"Sesshomaru please don't do this." Kagome cried out, but seshomaru would not stop, he would have her if it were the last thing he did. Sesshomaru held her hip with one hand and guided his hard cock in her with the other. When he thrust himself in her she gritted her teeth and held in a yell. Feeling himself break her virginity wall, he stopped moving and let her adjust to him.

**(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.**

Hearing her cry of pain sesshomaru looked down at the woman beneath him, lowering his head he gave her a passionate kiss, "I'm sorry that I hurt you." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her tears away. Kagome could do nothing but turn her head and cry, he had just token her virginity and all he could say is, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

After a while kagome clamed and motion for him to move, what could she do about it now?...nothing. Sesshomaru move in and out of her wetness making it slick and hot, kagome sucked in and grabbed his wrist that where holding her hips. It was a steady pace, coming out her slowly and pushing into with hardness. With each thrust she would arch her back. One of his hands made its way to her breast and squeezed. Kagome bit her bottom lip and his thrust became faster. "Ah!" She called out, as her own voice betrayed her.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**

Sesshomaru put his arm under her back and pulled her to him, he thrust into her hard and fast, his hand grabbed her jaw and held it in place so that he could give her a heated kiss. Sesshomaru pulled his mouth away from hers but still held her jaw, he looked in her eyes and saw the hurt, here he was doing this to the women the calmed he loved…sick.

His thrust were hard and fast he could feel hers coming, now was the perfect time to make her cum she was so hot. Kagome threw her head back and screamed his name, oh god how he liked that even though he knew she didn't mean it, and then he too came spilling his hot sweet seed into her. Letting his eyes bleed red and his fangs grow, sesshomaru lowered his head into the spot (I don't know what it's called) between the jaw line and the shoulder blade, making kagome his forever. Felling his fangs sank into her flesh; kagome cried out in pain, pulling out of her, sesshomaru lay on the bed and pulled kagome to him. Nuzzling his mark sesshomaru whispered, "I'm sorry kagome."

**Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**

"Don't touch me, you monster." Kagome yelled as she laid there crying her eyes out. Sesshomaru felt his heart drop, didn't know what to say, he had done something so wrong to her, he had token her most treasured prized, and now she would forever hate him. He sat up and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his upper kimono around her.

Let me go, let me go you basted." Kagome said as she kicked and scream to get out of his hold.

Sesshomaru held on to her tighter, "I'm so sorry kagome, please forgive me." Sesshomaru said as he rested his head by her mating mark. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Kagome went stiff in his arms, was he apologizing to her, this was the first time that she had ever heard sesshomaru apologize to anyone. Maybe he really was sorry after all they both were in heat, maybe he had a hard time controlling it. (Or so she thought) But still that gave him no right, no right to take her virginity.

Getting out of his lap kagome stood and turn to him, "I will tell no one of this, but I do not want to see your face again." With that, kagome run in the direction of camp.

Sesshomaru watched as his brothers wench run away from him, getting up from where he had been sitting, sesshomaru made his way back to his castle, out in the distance you could hear the trees being knock down.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for not mentioning this in the first chappie, but sesshomaru was under a trench when he was getting down with kagome. In this he will know what he had just done. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

_**"beast talking"**_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

Sesshomaru watched as the one woman he loved run away from him, maybe he really was just a monster, a coldhearted killer, getting up from where he had been sitting, sesshomaru made his way back to his castle, out in the distance you could hear the trees being knock down.

* * *

_**Now **_

Kagome walked into camp with sesshomaru's upper kimono and her body, she can't believe he did that to her, and to make it worse her body betrayed her. Seeing kagome walked into camp with sesshomaru's shirt inuyasha growled out, "What the hell are you doing with sesshomaru's shirt?"

Turning her head away kagome said, "I was almost raped by a lower level demon and he saved me." It was a lie yes, but no one could know about what had taken place.

"Oh kagome." Sango said as she went up to her sister/friend and hugged her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, if _sesshomaru _hadn't come I don't know what would've happened." Kagome said putting disgust in sesshomaru.

"So why the hell do you smell like him?" Inuyasha yelled jumping down from his tree.

"I'M WEARING HIS RUCKING SHIRT INUYASHA." Kagome yelled as she turn her back and walk away. "God, what a fucking idiot."

Sango and miroku stood there in shock, never in their lives had they heard kagome cruse someone, it would seem that kagome was very upset at this time and they hoped that she did go back home.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru was very upset; he could not believe that he did it again and with a human no less. Going 100 years with no intimate connection is starting to give him a bad name. the last time this had happened sesshomaru was also in heat, this was his one weakness, being in heat with no mate and demon of great power loses their mind when its time to vent. _"And why is it that this sesshomaru said sorry to that wench?"_ Sesshomaru asked himself as he made his way back to his castle slaying anyone that got in his way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Stupid inuyasha, it's not like I asked for this to happen." Kagome said to herself as she sat back by the hot spring. "Why, why did he do this to me?" Kagome said as tears started to fell down her check. She couldn't believe that said demon lord did this to her, then again he probable didn't even know he did, but that gave him no right to take her first time away from her.

"Kagome are you ok." Kagome heard from behind her. Turning she said, "I'm fine sango." Sango came and sat by her sister/friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sango asked.

"Why sango, why did he do this to me." Kagome said as she lunched into sango's arms crying.

Sango was taken aback, what was her sister/friend talking about, did the lower level demon rape her. _"Oh no."_Sango thought as she rubbed kagome's back. "Who did what kagome; did a low level demon rape you?"

"No it wasn't a low level demon; I would've already purified them." Kagome cried.

"Then who did this, do you know?"

"Yes, we all know him."

"Who was it kagome?"

"I didn't want it sango, I told him to stop but my body said other wise, although he was so gentle, I didn't want it from him, he doesn't even love me."

Lifting kagome's head sango asked, "Who did this to you kagome?"

"Sess…sesshomaru, it's not his fault though we both were in heat, if it wasn't for that he would not even look at me." Kagome cried into sango's chest.

"Oh god kagome, I'm so sorry." Sango said as she held kagome tighter. "Why are you defending him kagome, he did this to you."

Wiping the tears from her eyes kagome turned to face the water, "after we were done, he said he was sorry, he held me in his arms and said he was sorry, he was so gentle."

Sango looked at her friends eyes as she talked, _"oh kagome, please tell me you're not falling in love with him." _"But he raped you kagome."

"Yes he did, but it was more like he was venting, I know I sound stupid saying this, but it didn't fell like rape to me." Kagome said as she looked at her sister/friend.

"Ok kagome." Sango said as she pulled her into a hug. "We should go back to camp." Nodding her head kagome and sango made their way back to camp. Once they got there, kagome went into her sleeping bag and went to sleep, the events of the night taking their toll on her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru sat in his study doing his paper work when he felt a wave of sadness wash over him, _"what is this." _

"_**It's our mate, she feels sadness." **_

"_Beast have you forgotten, this sesshomaru doesn't have a mate." _

"_**Yes you do, I took the miko as our own." **_

"_WHAT, this sesshomaru will not have a human for a mate." _

"_**She is not just any human; she is a very powerful human." **_

"_This is of no concern to me, I will not follow in our father's foots steps."_

"_**THIS IS WHAT GAVE OUR FATHER SUPREME POWER, DO YOU NOT WANT IT?"**_

"_How can a mare human give this sesshomaru supreme power?" _

"_**This is something you have to see on your own." **_

"_The human will have to wait; this sesshomaru has his lands to take of." _

"_**You fool; you must find her at once before she lies with the half-breed now that she's no longer innocent, you know that she loves him." **_

"_Very well, this sesshomaru leaves four weeks from now." _With that sesshomaru went back to doing his work.

* * *

**Ok people I'm going to leave it here for now, hope you like it. Sayonara! **

**Sesshy's one and only.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"_**You fool; you must find her at once before she lies with the half-breed now that she's no longer innocent, you know that she loves him." **_

"_Very well, this sesshomaru leaves four weeks from now." _With that sesshomaru went back to doing his work.

* * *

_**Now **_

Kagome was sitting in the hunt talking to sango; she was now three months pregnant with sesshomaru's child. When inuyasha first found out, he took off with kikyo; no one had seen him for two months now.

"So kagome are you gonna tell lord sesshomaru about his baby when and if we see him." Sango asked her sister/friend.

"maybe, but I'm not sure I want to I mean what if it's a hanyou, sesshomaru hate hanyou's." kagome said rubbing her swell stomach.

"You don't know for sure, if you keep it away from him and he finds out wither it be hanyou or not, he'll be mad."

"Yeah well I guess next time I see him I could tell him."

"So do you wanna go outside for a while?" sango asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Kagome said as sango helped her up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru had been traveling for days from the eastern lands; he was half a day away from the village the miko lives in with his half-brother and their companions.

"_**We were to go too our mate three months ago." His beast said anger in his voice. **_

"_This sesshomaru had other things to take care of then a mar human."_

"_**That human is our mate."**_

"_She is your mate, not mine." _

"_**I am a part of you there for she is ours." **_

"_What coursed you to take that human as our mate?" Sesshomaru roared. _

"_**She is powerful as well as beautiful; she will bare us strong pups." **_

"_ridiculous." _Sesshomaru said as he arrived at the village, walking into the village he saw kagome and sango outside kagome was singing a song…

**I'll always remember  
it was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed**

**Chorus  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**

**It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed**

**Chorus**

**I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, alright  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon  
in places no one will find**

**Chorus 2xs**

**The moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to know you**

"You love him don't you?" Sango asked kagome when she was done singing. "I mean even if he did this to you, you love him."

"I can't help it sango, I know what he did was wrong, but his going to be my child's father, and besides I already had the hot's for him." Kagome said as she and sango giggled.

Sesshomaru stood there listening to the woman talk, _"you love him don't you?" he heard sango asked kagome. "I mean even if he did this to you, you love him."_

"_I can't help it sango, I know what he did was wrong, but his going to be my child's father, and besides I already had the hot's for him." He heard kagome said as she and sango giggled, it was then that he caught kagome's stomach. _

Eyes widening in realization that inuyasha had gotten his mate with child; sesshomaru was in front of kagome in a blink of an eye, "What is the meaning of this woman?" He growled eyes bleeding red.

Kagome stood there to shock to move, _"what is he talking about?" _"I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"The pup that you carry, pray tell who is the father."

Kagome looked up at him shock, _"has he forgotten what he did to me?" _Kagome started to boil with anger, "WHAT KIND OF FUCKING QUESTION IS THAT, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK DID THIS TO ME, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE." Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman in front of him, he wanted so badly but to take her head of her shoulders, but for some odd reason he couldn't.

"You will not speck to this sesshomaru in such a manner." Sesshomaru said with a low growl.

"really, well this kagome doesn't give a shit, I mean really sesshomaru its only been two and a half months, and already you've forgotten what you did to me." Kagome said the last part in a whisper.


	4. Authors note

_**I'm sorry to my reader's, I got word that I was **__**plagiarizing a story name, **__**"Supreme Power Sealing Your Fate." I have never read this story, but if "I never wanted this sounds like it then I'm sorry, I will stop my story. And again for those who thought I stole it I'm sorry. **_

_**Sesshy's one and only. **_


	5. Authors note 2

_**Hello everyone, it was said that I took someone else story, however I am sure you that I didn't, I have also token time to read the other story and I see that there a some similarities and since her's/his was up before mine, I am going to do my last two chappies over, so please tike you time and read it over thank you, and again I am sorry if I offended anyone. **_


	6. Chapter 4

_**I redid chapter three so you might want to read it to get this chapter. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"Really, well this kagome doesn't give a shit, I mean really sesshomaru it's only been two and a half months, and already you've forgotten what you did to me." Kagome said the last part in a whisper.

* * *

_**Now **_

Sesshomaru stood there looking at the little woman that was carrying his child, "woman you will not yell at this sesshomaru."

"_**Our pup, she's carrying our pup." **_

"_It would seem, this sesshomaru will have an heir to the throne." _

"_**Is that all you care about, we're having a pup and all you could think about is him/her being an heir." His beast roared. **_

"_Hai." _Before his beast got a chance to answer sesshomaru heard kagome say, "Ah." Looking down at her sesshomaru asked, "What is it, is something wrong with the pup?" with concern in his voice.

"No, the baby's fine, he/she just kicked." Kagome said with a little giggle. "You wanna feel it?" Sesshomaru looked down at her with wide eyes; kagome let out a little giggle and took his hand. "Here, can you feel it, the baby's kicking."

Sesshomaru watched at kagome placed his hand on her tummy, after a couple of seconds he felt his pup kicked, sesshomaru looked down at kagome with stunned eyes, his pup, his pup was kicking did it not hurt her, was she in pain.

Seeing the look on sesshomaru's face kagome let out a little giggle, "Looks like the baby's happy, it's been restless for some time, but now I know why...pausing kagome said, "it wanted its fathers touch."

"Does the pup not hurt you when it kicks?" Sesshomaru asked with a little concern in his voice. _"Why do I care what happens to the miko?" _

"_**She's our mate therefore you should care about her and our unborn pup." **_

"_I care for the pup and nothing more." _

"_**Is that so, then you won't care if the half-breed has her."**_

"_NEVER, he will never have her." sesshomaru roared. _

"_**And why is that, you care not for her." **_

"_She is our mate, she is having our pup therefore he will never have her." _

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard kagome cried out in pain. "Ah, sesshomaru, it hurts."

Taking note that his pup had sensed his anger of another male with his mother, sesshomaru laid his hand on kagome's tummy and growled low in a comforting matter and let his aura flow to calm his pup, he then felt his pup calmed.

Kagome no longer feeling the pain looked up at sesshomaru and asked, "What happened?"

"The pup was merely upset nothing more." He said to her.

"Upset, upset about what?" kagome asked a little confused, she wasn't upset so why would the pup be upset…unless. Looking at sesshomaru she asked, "why were you upset sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked away and blushed, kagome let out a gasped at seeing sesshomaru blush, sesshomaru removed his hand and said, "It matters not."

"Of course it doesn't, so are…are you…I mean do you…." Kagome was fidgeting with her fingers, she wanted to asked sesshomaru to stay for awhile, but she didn't know how to.

Sesshomaru sensed that kagome was nerves in asking him a question, glowing low he said, "what is it woman."

Kagome jumped at hearing the growl, looking to the side she asked, 'would you…would you like to stay…I mean if you want to…but you don't have to if you don't want."

Sesshomaru looked at the fidgeting girl in front of him and almost let a chuckle, "if that is what you wish, then I will stay but for the night, then you and _our _pup will becoming with me."

"What? Where? Why? I can't leave shippo and the others." Kagome said in a panic looking up at sesshomaru.

"The kitsune and you companions can come if they wish." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked up at him with a smile, "oh sesshomaru thank you." She said throwing herself into sesshomaru's arms and gave him a full kiss on his lips, before any of them knew what was going on they were locked in a passionate kiss.

Coming back to her senses, kagome pulled out of sesshomaru's embrace, "I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean…oh god." And with that kagome turned and run to keade's hut.

Sesshomaru watched as kagome run away from him, _**"shy one isn't she?" **_

"_It would seem so." Sesshomaru said with a little giggle to himself. _

"_**Well I haven't heard you laugh in a while." **_

"_This sesshomaru did not such thing." _

"_**Yeah, whatever." **_Sesshomaru walked to the hut he had seen kagome run into, when he walked into the hut, he saw kagome blushed and turn away, he then saw the slayer and monk looking at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's a pleasure to have you here." Miroku said with a bow.

"Like wise monk." Sesshomaru said with a half bow of his own.

"If I maybe so bold as to asked, what brings you by, inuyasha is not here."

"So the half-breed has not come back yet pity, I am here to merely as a request." Sesshomaru said looking at kagome.

Miroku turn to look at kagome and gave her a smile, "I see, well then welcome."

The group sat in the hunt and the humans eat while sesshomaru had tea, while everyone spent time talking, sesshomaru had found out that he liked the monk, he now saw the monk as a little brother, but he would never tell anyone this.

"So, I have to go with sesshomaru to his home where ever that is." Kagome whispered the last part, but sesshomaru heard her. "I was wondering…well if you guys wanted to come with me…I mean if you all want to." Kagome said as she fidgets with her fingers.

Sango let out a giggle at seeing her sister (ok people I'm gonna call her kagome's big sister as of now) fidget with her fingers, "of course we'll come with you kagome." Sango said as she hugged kagome.

"I will also go, I rather enjoy talking to lord sesshomaru." Miroku said as if talking to sesshomaru was no big deal, at hearing the girls gasped he asked, "what, did I say something wrong?"

Shaking their heads 'no' the girls look to sesshomaru to see what he thought, his face held no emotion and so did his eyes, sesshomaru felling that the girls were watching him said, "shill we be off then."

* * *

_**Ok people, I'm going to leave it here for now, I wanted to write you all a chapter before I left for Vegas, I have family emergency that needs to be taken care of. I will write the next chapter as soon as I get back. Sayonara!**_

_**Sesshy's one and only. **_


	7. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

Shaking their heads 'no' the girls look to sesshomaru to see what he thought, his face held no emotion and so did his eyes, sesshomaru felling that the girls were watching him said, "shill we be off then."

* * *

_**Now **_

Nodding the trio followed sesshomaru out side, "We will be going by air, slayer you and the monk will ride the neko the miko… "Kagome." Kagome said cutting him off. Sesshomaru looked at kagome with a raised eye brow, "_Kagome _will ride with me." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine when sesshomaru said her name. "Come _kagome_." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his hand around her waist, the group travelled for most of the day only stopping for lunch, when dinner rolled around sesshomaru stopped in a clearing and said, "We will stop here for the night, in the morning we leave."

When sesshomaru came back to camp with dinner, everyone sat around camp talking, everyone but sesshomaru. "I'm going to take a bath in the hot springs, would you like to come sango." Kagome said as she stood up.

"I took a bath earlier when you were asleep, so I'm good." Sango said.

"Ok then I'll be back in a little bit." With that kagome left for the hot springs. Sesshomaru sat there and watch as the miko walked off to the hot springs, why is it that she likes to take her baths so much.

"_**Are you not gonna go to mate?" **_

"_And why would I?"_

"_**What if something happens to mate?" **_

"_Did you not sense her power, she can hold her own." _Sesshomaru's thoughts were cut off when he heard a loud smack, looking over to where he heard the smack, he saw the monk holding his check.

"Why do you have to be such a pervert?" Sango yelled at her soon to be husband.

"I am no such thing dear sango." Miroku said as he rubbed his check. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes at the monk and got up, "if I may be so bold as to ask where you're going lord sesshomaru?" Miroku asked seeing the demon lord stand up.

"This sesshomaru has business to take care of." Sesshomaru said and with that he was gone.

Kagome sat there in the hot springs rubbing her tummy. "Your mommy is a human you know, and your dad is one of the most powerful demon of Japan. I can't say I love him, but I do like him, don't tell him I told you but, he would always save me from naraku or some other demon when inu…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, as the tears started to pour down her face. "Inuyasha, his your uncle you know, his the one I love, but he loves someone else."

Sesshomaru sat there in the tree listening to kagome talk, for some reason when she said she love inuyasha he felt hurt, _"why would this sesshomaru feel hurt by a mere humans words?" _His beast never got to answer him as he heard kagome talk.

"I'm gonna sing you a song baby, well it's more for me but you can listen ok." Kagome said with a nerves laugh as she pulled out her iPod.

**I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound**

Kagome sang as she rubbed her tummy, she could not go back to the future, she would not see her family again, and if anyone wanted to take her baby that was not going to happen.

**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**

**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone**

It had been three months now that inuyasha had left with kikyo, why? Why did he leave her, he had told her he loved her or was that because he thought kikyo was dead.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**

**Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea**

And now there was sesshomaru did he love her, when he found out she was having his child, he didn't even show whether he was happy or not, she couldn't even tell. Did he want the child; why else would he take her to his home.

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**

**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**

**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...**

By the end of the song, kagome had tears pouring down the face, why do these things always happen to her, what did she do to deserve this all she wanted was to find love and be happy, now she was gonna have a child with a man that doesn't even like her. "Don't worry baby, I would never leave you like inuyasha left me." Kagome said just then she felt a pain shot throw her body, "ahhhhhhh."

In lest then a minute sesshomaru was at her side, "miko what is it?" He asked as he pulled her from the hot springs and into his arms.

"It hurts sesshomaru, I don't want to lose our baby, please make it stop." kagome cried as she buried her face in his chest. Sesshomaru looked down at kagome with wide eyes of shock, did she really just said that. _**"Yes she did, now help mate, mate in pain because she's thinking of the half-breed." **_

"_And what does that have to do with her pain?" _

"_**Pup don't like when she thinks of him and not us." **_

"_And how can this sesshomaeu stop this pain?" _

"_**Hold her let pup know that we're here, let pup know that we're not going anywhere." **_His beast said then left. Sesshomaru sat down and pulled kagome into his lap as he began to rub her tummy. "Pup you will not harm your mother, this sesshomaru is here and his not going to leave you or your mother now rest." Sesshomaru said as he bends down to nuzzle kagome's stomach.

Kagome looked at sesshomaru with wide eyes, did he really just say that he won't leave her. Did he mean it or was it just for the baby, she then didn't feel the pain anymore. "The pain, it's gone, what did you do?" She said as she tries to pat her tummy but sesshomaru's head was in the way.

Looking up at her sesshomaru said, "It would seem that the pup doesn't like it when you cry for the half-breed."

"oh." Kagome said as she looked away, _"maybe I should stop crying for inuyasha, it hurts my baby and I will not let anything happen to him/her." _Kagome thought as she moves to pat her tummy and end up running her fingers in sesshomaru's hair instead.

Sesshomaru sat there as the miko run her fingers in his hair, was she not aware that she was doing so, by the look in her eyes he could tell she was not. She looks to be thinking about something, she was also not aware that she was sitting in his lap completely naked.

As if hearing his thoughts kagome looked down to see that she was running her fingers into the demon lord's hair and on top of that she was sitting in his lap completely naked. "Am sesshomaru do you think you can help me up now, I would like to get dress." Kagome said face beat red.

Sesshomaru looked at the miko in front of him, how can she be so shy and she's pregnant. Taking kagome by the hand he helped her to her feet, when she was done getting dress he walked up to her and said, "Come." As he picked her up bridal style and headed to camp.

* * *

_**Ok people that was chapter 7. Sorry for taking so long to update, it's just that I have a lot going on, so I'm gonna try to update as soon as I could. **_

_**Sesshy's one and only. **_


	8. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

Sesshomaru looked at the miko in front of him, how can she be so shy and she's pregnant. Taking kagome by the hand he helped her to her feet, when she was done getting dress he walked up to her and said, "Come." As he picked her up bridal style and headed to camp.

* * *

_**Now **_

Early that morning the little group sat out to the castle, they had been walking for a good half a day now and kagome's feet was starting to hurt her, but she would not dear open her mouth. Sesshomnaru looked out the corner of his eye to see kagome slowing down, why couldn't that stubborn woman just open her month and say she was tired.

"Kagome, why don't you just tell lord sesshomaru you're tired?" Sango whispered to her little sister.

"I'm fine sango." Kagome said as she welds herself to walk while feel like a two ton hut.

"It's obvious that you're tired, you're as big as a beach ball." Miroku said having knew what a beach ball is.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracts having heard what miroku said. "You…hiccup…think I'm…hiccup…fat?" Kagome asked miroku as she stood there crying.

Sesshomaru stopped having heard kagome cry from behind him, and having heard what miroku said. "Miroku what the hell is wrong with you." Sango asked as she went to kagome. "Don't cry kagome, you're not fat."

"Yes I am...hiccup…I feel like a two ton hut." Kagome said as she sat there on the ground crying.

"Kagome I didn't mean it, what I meant is…" Miroku was cut off when he saw sesshomaru glancing at him with an 'open your month and you're dead look.'

"come on kagome, you're carrying a baby, as long as the man you love thinks you look good, it's fine." Sango said rubbing her back.

"That's just it sango, inuyasha went off with kikyo and his not coming back for me." Kagome cried, hearing those words leave her month, sesshomaru felt a pain in his heart. For some reason what she had just said hurt him and he saw not sure why.

Brushing the pain aside, he walked up to kagome. "Woman, cease your crying at once." He said as he picked her up bridal style. "You will upset the pup."

"Is that all you care about the pup, do you even care about the person carrying your precious pup." Kagome asked as she tried to get out of sesshomaru's hold.

"Woman be still." Sesshomaru growled as he kept his hold on kagome, _"how can she say that, she knows nothing about this sesshomaru." _

"_**Well maybe you should let her see how we were before SHE died." **_

"_Never, I will never let someone else see the other side of this sesshomaru." _

"_**She is our mate; therefore she has all the right to know." **_

"_She has the right to nothing, she is our mate but not by choice." _

"_**Why do you have to be so stubborn, she is who I pick therefore she is ours in every way, can't you see that." **_

"_I see nothing and no one but kimiko." _

"_**She's dead, kimiko has been dead for over 200 years, let it go man." **_

"…_it is not that easy when she was our mate, we also lost our unborn pup." _

"_**And if you keep this up we will lose another." **_His beast growled out in anger as he left. Sesshomaru looked down at the woman that was trying to get out of his arms, "please stop, I do not wish to lose another mate and pup." He whispered for only her to hear as he buried his nose in the side of her neck.

Kagome stood there with wide eyes, did he just say he lost his mate and pup. When did that happen, is that why he was so cold to everyone? While thinking about it, kagome felt herself getting jealous, _"why am I getting jealous, it's not like I love him, I love inuyasha…right?" _

"I'm sorry sesshomaru, I…I just…I'm sorry." Kagome said as she looked away from him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her; he had smelt jealousy in her aura, why? Was she not in love with his half-brother, turning to look in miroku's direction he said, "monk the castle is a day away at the neko's speed, I am going to take the miko to get some rest at the castle." With that he was gone.

It took sesshomaru an hour to get to the castle, when they got there; he heard kagome gasp and said. "It's beautiful."

"This sesshomaru takes it you like his home?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at her in his arms and for some odd reason he thought she looked good there.

"Yes it's very beautiful." Kagome said looking up at him. "Do…do you have a garden?"

"Yes, this sesshomaru had it made of the most beautiful flowers for this sesshomaru's ma…mother." Sesshomaru said as he looked away from kagome with sadness in his eyes.

"Do you miss her…I mean your mate." Kagome asked as she felt her heart tighten a little. _"Why does my heart hurt, it's not like I love him, I mean he raped me and mated me without my approval right. So why does it hurt every time he thinks of her." _

"Come you need rest." Sesshomaru said ignoring kagome's question. Sesshomaru walked to his room and laid kagome on the bed. "I will send for sosuke, he will be your personal guard and nana will be your personal maid."

"I do not need a personal maid." Kagome said as she sat in the bed. "And I will not stay in bed all day either."

"You will not argue with this sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled at kagome, seeing the look on her face he said. "Sosuke will accompany you where ever you want to go."

"Is it ok if I go to the garden?" Kagome asked before sesshomaru can walk out the door.

"Sosuke will accompany you, I will send for him." With that sesshomaru left foe his study.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"When did you get back fluffy?" Sosuke said as he walks into sesshomaru's study.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call this sesshomaru such ridiculous names." Sesshomaru growled at sosuke.

"Well let's see...about a hundred times."

"Yet you still do so, do you wish to have an early death?"

"If you were to kill me old friend, you would've done so 200 years ago."

"You are to guard this sesshomaru's mate." Sesshomaru said ignoring what sosuke said.

Sosuke stood there with wide eyes, "kim…kimiko's back?"

"Don't be ridiculous sosuke, how can someone who died 200 years ago come back."

"Then why do you have a mate? I thought you said you would never take another after her."

"My beast had other plans while I was in heat."

"I see, so where is the new mate?"

"She is in my bed chambers, she wishes to go to the gardens, you will take her there, and you are not to leave her side."

"You treating her like you treated kimiko; she must be worth it, huh?"

"You may leave now." Sesshomaru said as he dismissed sosuke not bothering to answer his question.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sat on the bed when she heard a knock came at the door, "come in." kagome said from the inside.

When sosuke walked through the door he stopped dead in his track as his eyes went wide with surprise. "Kim…kimiko."

Kagome sat there watching sosuke, who was this kimiko person, then it hit her. He was calling her sesshomaru's old mate's name; it was like the kikyo incident all over again. "No it's kagome not kimiko, ka-go-me." Kagome said a little annoyed.

"Sorry milady, it's just that you looked like an old friend." Sosuke said as he bowed.

"It's ok, so are you here to take to the gardens?" Kagome asked looking at sosuke.

"Yes milady."

"Oh come off it, enough with the milady stuff, you will call me kagome"

"But milady…"

"No butts, only my friends call me kagome and since you will be with me half the time, you will be my friend therefore you will call me kagome."

"As you wish kagome, so shill we be off to the gardens?"

"I would really love that." Kagome said as she got off the bed, as she and sosuke walked to the gardens.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I will try to update a little sooner for the next chappie. R&R**

**Sesshou's one and only. **


	9. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"I would really love that." Kagome said as she got off the bed, as she and sosuke walked to the gardens.

* * *

_**Now **_

It had been two weeks since kagome and the others had come to the palace, everyone in the palace had come to love her, not because she looked like kimiko, but because she was kagome. Kagome, sosuke and sango sat in the garden talking, when kagome felt the baby kick. "He just kicked, he just kicked." Kagome said as she rubbed her tummy, she was so happy she was going to be a mother. "Do you guys want to feel it?"

"Can I?" Sango asked.

"Of course sango, you're my sister." Kagome said as sango came to touch her belly.

"I felt it, she or he, I felt it kagome." Sango said with pure happiness in her voice.

"Of course you did sango." Kagome giggled as she watches sango rubbed her belly.

"Would you like to feel sosuke?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at him.

"I would love to lady kagome." Sosuke said as he touched her belly, as soon as his hand made contact with kagome's belly, it started to hurt.

"Ahhhh, it hurts." Kagome said as she held her belly. "Sango it hurts, it hurts."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru sat in his study talking to the monk when he heard, "ahhhh, it hurts" without a second thought, sesshomaru was in the gardens at kagome's side. "What happened?"

"Sesshou it hurts, I don't know what I did." Kagome cried as sesshomaru kneeled besides her.

"Did you do something to upset the pup?" Sesshomaru asked as he laid his hand n kagome's stomach.

"No I did nothing, all I did was let sango and sosuke feel the pup kick." She said as she held onto his arms. "Ahhhh."

"Come, this sesshomar will take you to the chambers." Sesshomaru said as he picked kagome up bridal style, turning to sosuke he said. "No one is to come into our chambers."

"Yes my lord." Sosuke said as he watched sesshomaru disappear. When sesshomaru got to their bed chambers, he laid kagome down on the bed as he rubbed her tummy.

"What is the matter pup?" He asked as he looked down at kagome's tummy, looking up at kagome he said. "No other male is to touch what is mine."

"What? What are you saying?" Kagome asked as she sat there with her kimono opened and sesshomaru's hand on her tummy.

"The pup does not like to be touched by other males with is not his/her father." Sesshomaru said as he looked into kagome's eyes.

Kagome's eyes widen at hearing what sesshomaru said, "But it was just sosuke."

"He is not to touch what belongs to this sesshomaru, you or this sesshomaru's pup." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Well if the father was there half of the time instead of locked up in his study, it wouldn't happen would it." Kagome yelled as she tried to pull away from sesshomaru.

"What are you trying to say woman that this sesshomaru does not want to be with his pup?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled kagome into his chest.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, for the past two weeks I've been here, you've been avoiding me because I look like her, will I'M NOT HER GOT DAMN IT." Kagome yelled as she pulled away from him and went to sit on the other side of the bed.

Sesshomaru sat there with wide eyes, had she just yelled at him, never before had she yelled at him, but that was not the reason he kept away from her, of course she wasn't kimiko, he knew that. The reason he kept away from her, is because he didn't want to full in love with another woman that might leave him, he did not want to go through another heartbreak.

Reaching for her from behind sesshomaru pulled kagome's back into his chest, "This sesshomaru knows you're not her, it's just that…this sesshomaru don't want another heartbreak." Sesshomaru whispered as he held kagome from behind.

Kagome stiffened in sesshomaru's arms at hearing his words, "what do you mean?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"This…this sesshomaru thinks his in love with you kagome." Sesshomaru said as he turned away from kagome. "But this sesshomaru afraid to get close in fear that he lose you to someone else or death."

"Sesshou, death is a long way from my door and as for someone else, there is no other." Kagome said as she cupped his check and turn his face to face her. "And besides…I'm in love with you as well."

Sesshomaru looked up at kagome with wide eyes, did she just say that she was in love with him. "But how could that be after what this sesshomaru did to you?"

Letting out a little giggle kagome said, "two weeks after what happened at the hot springs, all I could think about was you for some reason."

"Why would you be thinking of this sesshomaru after what he did?"

"I don't know, wired huh? But after a month I found out that I was pregnant with your child, instead of being depress about it, I found myself being happy that I was having your baby, from then I knew that I may have feelings for you even though your beast took me without my consent." Kagome said as she held sesshomaru's face in her hands. "I found myself wishing that you would come for me and the baby, that you would love us, even though the baby turned out to be a hanyou. Then you came, I was so happy, even though you came for the baby."

"This sesshomaru had no idea that you were with pup, this sesshomaru's beast didn't want to be without you any longer, that's why this sesshomaru came, to get you, not because of the pup." Sesshomaru said as he looked into kagome's eyes. "Then when this sesshomaru saw you were with pup, he felt my heart stop, this sesshomaru became in raged thinking that it was the half-breeds." Sesshomaru said as he cupped kagome's check with his hand. "When you told this sesshomaru that the pup was his, this sesshomaru felt something that he hadn't felt in years, this sesshomaru felt loved his mate was going to bear him a child."

"Oh sesshou." Kagome said as she brought her lips down on his. Sesshomaru's eyes widen (he seems to be doing that a lot huh) for a minute as he kissed her back. "I…I love you sesshou."

"This sesshomaru loves you too kagome." Sesshomaru said as he gave her a light kiss, just then he felt the pup kick. "And you as well pup." He said as he rubbed kagome's stomach.

* * *

**Ok people, sorry for the shot chapter, but I have a lot of homework to do and I'm about to start it now. **

**Until the next chapter, Sesshou's one and only. **


	10. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"This sesshomaru loves you too kagome." Sesshomaru said as he gave her a light kiss, just then he felt the pup kick. "And you as well pup." He said as he rubbed kagome's stomach.

* * *

_**Now **_

"Where's sesshomaru." Kagome asked as she sat in the gardens with sosuke.

"My lord is in his study, would you like me to get him?" Sosuke asked looking down at his lady.

"No, it's ok."

"It is near lunch time lady kagome, I would suggest we go to the dining hall."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kagome said as she tried to get up. "Can you help me up please?"

"Yes of course lady kagome." Sosuke said as he helped kagome to her feet. When they walked into the dining hall sango and miroku was already there.

"Kagome." Sango said as she walked up to her sister.

"Hey sango."

"How are you feeling? The baby should be here any time now, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine; I don't feel any pain though." Kagome said as she rubbed her tummy.

"Well that's would make since, sesshomaru's been there a lot lately."

"No, actually I haven't seen him since the last time I was in pain." Kagome said with a sad voice, since the time she told sesshomaru that she loved him and he said it back, she hadn't seen him much at all, it's as if he was avoiding her for some reason.

"Oh…maybe he has a lot of work to do." Sango said as she watches the pain in her sister's eye.

"Yeah I know." Kagome said as she suddenly felt a warm liquid run down her leg, looking down she saw that her water had just broke. "I'm…I think the baby's coming now."

"Yeah the baby's coming." Sango said as her eyes widen as the words run through her head. "The baby's coming? Oh god, oh god, what do we do."

"Sango just breath, I don't even fell any pai…ahhhhh." Kagome said as she was unable to finish her sentence.

"Get the midwife, and call lord sesshomaru, lady kagome is going into labor." Sosuke said to miroku as he carried kagome to the birthing chambers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru sat in his office thinking about the human woman that was going to have his hair as a knock came on the door. "Enter."

"Lord Sesshomaru, lady kagome has gone into labor." Miroku said as he tried to catch his breath.

At hearing those words, sesshomaru's heart stopped, what if it happened again, what if what happened to kimiko happened to her. Kimiko had died giving birth to his pup, and the pup had died right after. The midwife had said that the pup was already dead before it came out, how that happened he still did not know, all he remember is her say she was sorry, she was so sorry.

"Sorry for what?" Sesshomaru asked himself. He could remember having fight with her about having the pup, she did not want it, but he would not let her throw away his first hair. She had said once that even though she loved him, she would not bare him a child, it had hurt him deeply to hear those words come out of his mate's mouth. If she had loved him as much as she said, why would she not want to have his pup?

Sesshomaru made his way to the birthing chambers, only to be stopped at the door by one of the maids. "Men are not allowed in the birthing room my lord." She said as she bowed her head.

"You well let me in with my mate." Sesshomaru hissed. "Or I will have your head."

"Lord Sessomaru, perhaps you should wait out here, if lady kagome really needs you the midwife will let you in." Miroku said as he turn to the maid that was to help the midwife. "Won't you?"

"Yes of course master miroku." The maid.

"Very well then." Sesshomaru said as he sat outside the birthing chambers, every time her heard kagome scream, he would feel his eyes bleed red.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't. I can't it hurts." Kagome said as she held sango's hand.

"Come on kagome, you can do this." Sango said as she watched her sister go through the pain of giving birth.

"Sesshomaru, that son of a bitch, I'll kill him for this." Kagome said as she pushed. "He will never touch me again…ahhhh."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru sat outside the birthing chambers when he heard his mate's voice. _"Sesshomaru, that son of a bitch, I'll kill him for this, he will never touch me again…ahhhh."_ Sesshomaru's face paled at hearing those words, turning to miroku, he looked at him with a look that said 'she doesn't mean that right?'

"I'm sure she doesn't mean that lord sesshomaru." Miroku said as if he knew what sesshomaru was thinking. "She is in labor, it make them say things they don't mean."

"Hai." Sesshomaru said as he focuses on the sounds coming from the birthing chamber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That's it my lady, one more push." The midwife said as she held the baby's head.

"Ahhhhhh." Kagome said as she fell back on the bed panting.

"It's a boy my lady." The midwife said as the cries of the baby felled the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the room a maid had come to call sesshomaru and miroku into the room, as sesshomaru made his way into the room, he could see kagome lying on the bed with their pup in hand.

"Would you like to hold your son sesshou?" Kagome asked as she looks up at him.

"Hai." Was all he could say as he took his son from kagome. "What will you name him?" sesshomaru asked as he looked down at his son.

Before kagome could even answer him, she felt like something was ripping its way out of her, then it hit her, there was another pup, how could that be, how could there be another pup. "It's coming, another is coming." She cried as her fits clinch into the sheets.

"What's coming kagome?" Sesshomaru asked with confusion in his eyes.

"Another pup is coming, GET THE FUCKING MIDWIFE." Kagoeme yelled. "Oh god."

"An…another." Sesshomaru whispered as his eyes widen with realization of what she had just said.

"How could there be another." Sango asked as she looked at her sister.

"Oh who the fuck cares, just get it out, NOW." Hearing her scream, the midwife came running into the birthing room.

"What is it my lady?"

"There's another pup." Sango said as she pushed miroku and sesshomaru out. "You guys have to go out; I will call you when she is done."

"Ok lady kagome push…." After about 20 more minutes in the birthing room, Sango walked out to let the guys know that they could come in. "you guys could come in now." She said with a wide smile on her face. "You have a surprise waiting in side."

"What do you mean a surprise slayer?" Sesshomaru said with a low growl.

"I assure you lord sesshomaru, you will be happy." Sango said as he walked into the room followed by sesshomaru and miroku. When they walked into the room, sesshomaru froze mid step.

"Hi sesshou." Kagome said from the bed with two more pups in her arms. "Surprise."

"Thr…three pups…how?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at kagome with shock eyes. "How is that possible that you gave birth to three full blooded pups?"

"I don't know…is that a bad thing." Kagome asked looking up at sesshomaru with fear in her eyes, what was he going to do? Would he tell her to live? Would he kill two of the pups? Kagome eyes widen at the thought of sesshomaru killing two of her kids.

Smiling the fear coming from his mate sesshomaru asked, "What is it that you fear?"

"Will…will you kill them…the last two?"

"Woman, why would this sesshomaru kill his pup?" Sesshomaru hissed as he looked at kagome.

"I…I thought you didn't want more than one?" Kagome asked looking away from sesshomaru knowing that he was really angry now, whenever he called her woman or whenever he referred to himself as the third person.

"You would think so low of this sesshomaru as to want only one pup? This sesshomaru is nothing but happy that he has a litter of three pups." Sesshomaru said as he hand his boy pup to sango and walked out.

Kagome watched as he walked out, burring her head in her hand she cried. How could she be so mean as to tell him he would kill his own pups, but how could she not think that after seeing the look on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kagome kept whispering to herself as she held her two pups to her chest.

"Kagome , it's ok his just a little hurt at what you said, feed the pups, get some rest, and then go talk to him." Sango said as she hugged her sister.

Two hours after feeding the pups and getting some sleep, kagome set off to sesshomaru study where she knew he would be, coming to the door she knocked. "Enter." Came sesshomaru's voice from the other side.

Opening the door, kagome walked in and close the door behind her. "Sesshou."

"What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru asked venom dripping from his voice.

Kagome flinched at hearing the tone of his voice, "sesshomaru…I didn't mean…I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"What hurt this sesshomaru is that his own mate thinks him to be nothing but a cold hearted killer." Sesshomaru said with a sadden voice.

"No, I would never think that." Kagome said as she walked up to sesshomaru and stood in front of him. "It's just that…I was not expecting three pups and all with you."

"And what so wrong in having three pups with this sesshomaru?"

"Nothing's wrong, why would you think something to be wrong?"

"You said it like you wanted nothing but one pup with this sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said as he looked away from kagome, hurt in his eyes.

"What! No that's not what I mean." Kagome said, seeing sesshomaru not looking at her, kagome took his face in her hands. "Look at me." Kagome said, seeing that sesshomaru was still looking away from her she yelled it this time. "I SAID LOOK AT ME."

Sesshomaru turned to look at kagome after hearing her yell at him, "do not yell at this sesshomaru." He growled out.

"And you don't growl at me sesshou, now like I was saying, I was not expecting three pups with you cause I thought…after I gave birth to the pup you gave me, you would not want away more with me, so I was happy when we got three."

"Why would you think this sesshomaru would not want anymore pups with you?"

"I felt the fear from you when I went into labor, I would see the look in your eyes every time you looked at me. You kept thinking you would lose both me and the pup, will pups now hehe." Kagome said as she looked into sesshomaru's eyes.

"Can you blame this sesshomaru for feeling fear for once? This sesshomaru had already lose a mate and pup once, he did not wish to lose them all over again." Sesshomaru said as he held kagome.

"You won't sesshou, I promise…and besides, I'm not the girl I was three years ago, your mate is more powerful now, can't you feel it?"

"Yes this seesshomaru knows and he can feel your power." Sesshomaru said as he kissed kagome's neck. "And since you have so much power, I guess…kiss…one more…kiss…pup won't…kiss…hurt."

"Ah, sesshou." Kagome moaned out as sesshomaru trilled kisses down her neck.

* * *

_**Well that's it for now people, hope you like this chippie. R&R **_

_**Sesshou's one and only. **_


	11. authors note 3

_**To the readies of this story, **_

_**Sorry I haven't written any chapters for this story so far, but I was in the hospital for a while undergoing surgery and had to stay for a couple of weeks. I would like you all to know that I will be writing new chapters soon. **_

_**Sesshou's one and only. **_


End file.
